TT: Tainted
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Christmas is a time for a jubilant celebration with loved ones. Starfire has been on Earth for a year now, and she has yet to discover the meaning of Christmas through a rigorous, hard working job-something she had never done before. Full summary on chapter 1! Rated T for later contents. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Gift

**Summary:  
**Christmas is a time for a jubilant celebration with loved ones. Starfire has been on Earth for a year now, and she has yet to discover the meaning of Christmas through a rigorous, hard working job-something she had never done before. Earning money isn't easy, and she knows it. She is aware of the danger of this job she has accepted, but is it worth sacrificing her innocence?

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/gallery/39980080#/d5hcgb1

**(c) Tainted is MINE :D  
****(c) Clarisse is MINE! :D  
****(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

A year has passed after Starfire had remained with the Teen Titans. She had been adjusting to the Earthly life wonderfully. She had a much better grasp for the human life, yet she was still lacking in some areas.

Starfire was awake one morning when she read the calendar. It marked exactly two months before the mas of Christ. She had recalled the past year that it was a holiday in which people exchange gifts with one another.

Last year she had present presented her friends gifts from her home world, but this year she had almost little to nothing left! She needed to buy presents from the mall of shopping. Of course, her home currency will not be accepted and she also did not want to receive free items because of her title. At the same time, Starfire wanted to know what it was like to work for she had never did in her home world. Perhaps she could find a _job_ of which Beast Boy had once done, but how will she keep this a secret from her friends?

There was a time schedule that she recalled—a _shift_! Starfire knew that she couldn't work in the morning for it would raise suspicion among her friends. Also, she required to do early morning surveillance just to make sure that the city was safe.

Starfire decided to stroll around the city while she was deciding on a job. She knew the most required assistance would be at the city mall!

She grinned happily and took off to the mall. She was excited to take on a _normal_ task for once. But upon entering the mall, she recalled presents to buy for her wonderful friends.

She set off to several different stores and shopped by window. She took a glimpse of every new product and pictured them with the desired Titan.

She wanted the perfect present for each Titan; something useful but also reminded her of them.

She knew back at the tower, each Titan had a personal magazine, article or catalog with a circled item. She remembered taking a peek form several of them and decided which of the several circles to purchase for each Titan.

Starfire stopped outside a book store and noticed the new book on a poster. It was a dark red hard cover with glistening black letters that worded out _The Haunting of Cheryl Stones_. It was a book that Raven had been waiting impatiently for! Starfire was surprised that the book was released the day before Christmas!

With a goal in mind, Starfire marched into the store and walked straight up to the register. A young woman, around Starfire's age, worked with another customer before focusing on the teen. Clarisse was the usual cashier who checked out their purchases. Starfire was glad that she was able to see a familiar face at the local book store. She had a friendly smile as Starfire walked up to her cashier.

"Hey Starfire! Good to see ya again!" she greeted. "Here to buy another book?"

"Yes. I am quite interested of the book that was outside the shop," Starfire replied.

"You mean _The Haunting of Cheryl Stones_?" the girl asked. "Isn't that the kind Raven likes?"

"I believe it is, friend Clarisse," Starfire acknowledged, "but I was hoping that I would be able to purchase the book before Raven."

"You mean pre-order?"

"Yes I believe that is the term."

"So what's the occasion? Christmas?" the bubbly girl asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to purchase it as a gift."

"So you want me to cancel her pre-order and give it to ya before they sell out?" Clarisse assumed.

"And I would like it to be in secrecy please," Starfire added.

"Done and done," Clarisse smiled as she typed away. "I'll have it for ya by the 23rd."

Starfire was surprised by the simplicity of the task. "But is it not here by the date after?" she asked.

"That's what they want you to think. Actually," Clarisse signaled Starfire to come closer, then in a hushed voice she said, "We don't actually give out the book the day before it arrives, but we do receive them a couple days ahead of time. I'll be sure to give you the early bird special as well."

"You are too kind, friend Clarisse," Starfire thanked gratefully. "How shall I pay for these?"

"Take 'em for free. You saved our lives so many times that the city will cover for ya."

Starfire shook her head disapprovingly. "I prefer to actually pay for them," Starfire smiled, "I would like to have the earthly experience of purchasing such products.

Clarisse giggled. "I suppose your home world didn't do this kinda stuff?"

"Actually it was quite similar, but I did not have the option to experience such," Starfire explained.

"I see," Clarisse nodded. "But how will I receive payment?"

"That is my only dilemma," Starfire sighed, "I am quite uncertain of the proper assistance I could offer."

"What job did you have in mind?"

"Uh, I believe a certain shift as you call it. I require a job in which I must arise in the earlier morning yet finish before the fast of break."

"I'm afraid ya struck out in the mall," she muttered.

"But I do not believe I have done the missing of swings," Starfire commented.

"Not strike out as in baseball, Starfire. I meant that the mall would be closed until breakfast. So the mall is out of your list of choice," Clarisse explained.

"I see," Starfire sighed. "Now I am unsure of how I will locate the job."

"Wait, I got one," the cashier snapped. "I know a place, but I highly discourage others to take it. Most especially you, but given the situation, it may be you only job."

"And that would be…?"

"First of all, do not tell our friends about this. I'm sure they'll definitely freak about it!"

Starfire nodded patiently.

"Second, how old are ya, Starfire?"

"I believe I am seventeen in the earthly years."

Clarisse observed Starfire from head to toe and pondered with the idea. "Well, I think you can pass the age, you just gotta wear makeup when you show up to work."

"What is this job of which you speak?"

"Well, there was a recently _**help wanted**_ sign outside _The Nightly Watch_ _Bar_ just along the outskirts of Jump City. They've been lookin' for pretty, young gals to be waitresses. I bet it's to increase their popularity," Clarisse pondered.

"Is it safe?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"That's the thing I'm worried about. I'm not sure about the safety issues, but that's all I had in mind. "Their pay is pretty good."

Starfire pondered about the idea, but decided to take the offer, despite the danger. She could take care of herself.

"I shall do it," Starfire answered.

"Are you sure about this, Starfire?"

Starfire nodded. "I am aware of the dangers I may face and I shall take full responsibility of them."

"Alright, well, my sister works at the bar on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Occasionally she works on Saturdays as well. I prefer that you work with her just to be safe."

"I am re relieved. I am glad that there will be someone I'm acquainted with," Starfire smiled.

"She'll know it's you, just make sure that you disguise yourself. I don't want your secret to spill out in public, alright?" Clarisse pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled down several notes.

"One more thing, Starfire. Your age is twenty-one. My sister's name is Anna and she'll take care of ya!" Clarisse handed the paper to Starfire.

"Thank you very much, friend Clarisse! I am eternally indebted to your kindness!" Starfire thanked excitedly as she clutched the paper to her chest.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do for what you're doing," Clarisse smiled. "Drop by sometimes alright?"

"Thank you again!" Starfire thanked as she exited the shop.

She folded the note and placed it in her metal belt as she walked towards several other shops.

* * *

**errr merrr gerd!**

**when was the last time I had ever posted a story?!**  
**I'm so late with these stuff! Sorry about that guys! ;w;**

**I'll be posting another 2 more chapter of this story and yeah ;w;**

**My mind has been so overwhelmed with school and three different stories.**

**And yes, this is ****A NEW SERIES!**** Lol I think this was a bad idea...**

**Oh well, I couldn't resist :'3**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Tainted-Chapter-2-Preparations-331477554?ga_submit=10%3A1349752736

**(c) Tainted is MINE :D  
****(c) Anna and Clarisse are MINE! :D  
********(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics  
(c) Inventions are partially mine; inspired by other technology works.**

* * *

At the end of the day, Starfire had successfully reserved her desired presents. She had only hoped that the Titans will love her selections.

For Cyborg, Starfire had reserved a device that would grade the up for his _baby_. For such a box with only one CD inside, it was very expensive. It was a system in which allowed Cyborg to have high tech features in his car, such as voice command, touch screens touch sensing holographs, and video game installations. Also because Starfire had preordered it as a Christmas present for the loveable half robot, the clerk had given her a free disk that would give his car extra memory for more upgrades. She was sure that the half robot would be speechless with his presents. Starfire muffled a giggle at the thought.

Starfire spotted a high tech mirror in which it was touch –sensing. This device allowed the user to draw, play games, take pictures, and many more. Touch-sensing device have appeared to be all the rage as of lately. It was no wonder, both boys wants something like this. The mirror seemed perfect with Beast Boy since he does spend quite a while to take his eyes off his reflection. Perhaps this may also serve as an amusement when another teammate is occupying the TV.

Last but certainly not the least was Robin's present. Starfire had to search high and low for his present. Alas, she could not find his desired present. She was unhappy to find the boy's present until she had headed out of the mall. The boy wonder had every cool gadget that everyone envied and could possibly create new ones as well. His present was most challenging for he had own almost anything and everything. Even the marked products in his catalogs were replicated to perfection by the boy wonder. Perhaps she could purchase him an expensive watch, but when shall he have the time to wear it?

_Something useful_, she thought. Then she snapped her fingers. Perhaps she could buy him a high-tech table. It was something she had spotted in the same warehouse department where she had reserved Beast Boy's mirror. It was a simple clear glass table at first glance, but once activated by a circular button located on the right leg, the table comes to life. Starfire took notice of a silver rim that surrounded the glass table, where many projectors formed a white blocked shaped word: **Welcome.** Then the words flickered away and brought out a list of words: **Desktop, Internet, Files, Hologram, Accessories, **and many more. With her finger, she softly glided up so **Desktop** could move up and **Internet** was focused in middle, the other words bumped up as well. She slid **Internet** to the right side of the desk and the Internet window instantly popped up. Starfire smiled like a child as she settled for this as Robin's Christmas present.

Everyone, except Raven had now owned something high tech. She knew Raven refused to have anything high tech in her room, especially because of her powers, but something kept nagged at Starfire for her unfairness. She decided that if she had extra money, she would also purchase something high tech for the dark girl.

Starfire carefully added her expenses and ended up with an estimate of a whopping six grand! Starfire only hoped that she received high pay from _The Night Watch Bar_.

The alien princess headed straight home to do as she was instructed by Clarisse.

Once inside her room, Starfire pulled out her box of makeup and set it on the table. Then she opened her closet and searched for her most mature, yet modest outfits and threw them on. She took her seat by her large vanity mirror and began to apply makeup to the proper areas as she had seen on many movies. For a finishing touch, Starfire curled her hair in a natural spiral from half way down her back.

Starfire glanced at herself from the mirror and couldn't help but feel a bit unsure of her makeup. It looked rather simple, than beautiful. She knew for a fact that she could trust Clarisse's word and leave it up to her sister.

She looked at the note on the table and stashed it in her side pocket before heading out of the tower through the roof.

The alien princess felt both excited and nervous for her first job. Nonetheless, she was ready and committed to accomplish her goal.

Once Starfire had reached the area, she was greeted by bright blue neon lights that read _The Night Watch Bar_. The bar was pretty decent aside from the peeling paint. She couldn't help but feel a cold, tingling sensation crawl down her spine. The place did give off an ominous feeling, but despite that, the girl pushed onwards. As she entered, she was greeted by a young woman with black hair and brown low lights. She had fair skin and hazel eyes. Her face was exactly a mirror of the young woman who had helped her get this job, but older. Her eyes twinkled as they met Starfire's green eyes.

"So you must be the new al my sister's been talking about," the woman stated. "The name's Anna. What's yours, sweetie pie?"

"Sta-"

"Uh-uh," she interjected.

Starfire questioned Anna's reaction, but remembered Clarisse's warning about her identity. For now, she had to be someone else. "Oh, um, I am Kori Anders."

"Kori, huh? Pretty name, girl, and not to mention a perfect fit for a pretty woman," Anna complimented.

"Thank you," Starfire replied.

"Mhm, now come with me, missy. We got a lotta things to do before manager show sup to inspect the place," she told her. "Hey Nick! Can you cover for me, hon?"

"Gotcha!" a boy called back.

The two waitresses headed to the ladies' bathroom and locked the door for the time being.

"Alright, lemme get this straight, missy. You want to work _for experience_?"

"Yes," Starfire nodded.

"I donno what made you think that, If the governor were coverin' for me, I wouldn't be workin'. But hey, I like your spunk!"

"My _spunk_?"

"It means your attitude. You're the one who would work despite having to be covered by the government."

"I see."

"Well we oughtta work on your hair first. Maybe change it to a different style to make it easier. The lights here are so bad, it makes your hair a color darker, ya see," Anna explained, "Now for a bit of touchup for your makeup."

Anna took out a black tote purse and spread out several make up. She applied a bit of foundation over her face before applying gray smoky eyes, a ting of red blush, and rosy red lipstick. She applied mascara and red eye brow liner to make them appear fuller and normal. Then Anna took Starfire's fringe and clipped it to the left of her face by twisting them together due to the short length. Then she took Starfire's long luscious hair in a tight, top bun while leaving two strands of her hair to frame her face. When she had finished, she told Starfire to check herself in the mirror.

Starfire gasped at the transformation. She did indeed look older. Her makeup complimented her black dress shirt and jeans so well; it made her appear like a college graduate who was ready to party. She was beyond beautiful, she was what she heard was called _hot_ and _sexy_.

"Another thing," Anna interrupted. Starfire stared at her rather confused as she dug in her bag for something. She pulled out a small item that had two round circles in it. She handed the object to the girl to inspect curiously. "They ran out of green eye contacts, so I got you these blue ones," Anna commented. When Starfire didn't answer, she went ahead to explain it to her.

Starfire smiled as she did as she was instructed. Not many people knew, but Starfire did, in fact, have the ability to change her green sclera into white when she's not exposed to sunlight. At times she's able to control this trait, but during her life as a Titan, she had never needed to use this ability until this very moment. Now she appeared unrecognizable.

Anna observed her work and smirked to herself. "Definitely got that sex appeal," she commented. "But whatever you do, don't play with the boys. You can listen to their stories and offer words of advice, but don't be their _crying pillow_ or else they'll take you home."

"I—uh…?"

"A bit confused?"

Starfire nodded embarrassed.

"Well because your body has a mature image in it, boys have the tendency to sleep with girls like you because you're very attractive. If you get too into their problem, you might end up as their one night stand," Anna clarified.

"They want to do the reproduction with me?" Starfire asked alarmed.

"Yeah. That's one of the dangers of this job. My sister did tell ya that this was a risky job, right? It's not too late to quit."

Starfire shook her head, "I had told her that I would be responsible for the dangers I would partake in."

Anna smiled at Starfire, "That's what she told me you would say. Now, Kori, let's get you started."

* * *

**Here is chapter 2!**  
**Tranformation time! :D**


End file.
